Fuel injectors are used for injecting fuel into the combustion chambers of internal combustion engines. For example, fuel injectors are commonly used to inject fuel into the combustion chambers of diesel or compression ignition engines.
This invention relates to a barrel-type fuel injector, i.e., a fuel injector which includes a barrel. Barrel-type fuel injectors are shown by way of example in Perr U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,288 and Perr et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,846.
A barrel-type fuel injector typically includes a housing, a barrel within the housing and a nozzle member attached to one end of the housing. The barrel has a plunger bore, inlet passage means leading to the plunger bore and outlet passage means leading away from the plunger bore. A plunger is mounted for reciprocating movement within the housing and the plunger bore. The plunger controls the flow of fuel from the inlet passage means into the plunger bore as a function of the axial position of the plunger. In addition, the plunger forces fuel through spray holes of the nozzle member into the combustion chamber.